


Breathing Techniques

by BetaDilemma



Series: Grand Pope Shion's Special Training Regimen [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Choking, Deepthroating, Eye Licking, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Master/Apprentice, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Rough handling, Throat Bulge, excessive drooling, finger in mouth, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaDilemma/pseuds/BetaDilemma
Summary: As the successor to Aries, Mu must become the best of the best. To achieve this, Shion prepared a Special Training lesson for him. A Saint must have full control of their breathing, and so Shion teaches young Mu how to control his by making him learn deepthroating.
Relationships: Aries Mū/Aries Shion
Series: Grand Pope Shion's Special Training Regimen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984396
Kudos: 9





	Breathing Techniques

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend Jelly for being my beta <3
> 
> This is the first entry in an AU where Shion never died and is the Master of all the Gold Saints. This "Special Training" involves teaching his apprentices important things they need to know to become better warriors, but in a sexual way. Mu, as his favorite, is always trained alone and given extra attention. 
> 
> Mu gets punished when he does something wrong in here, just as he would be in regular training; so he treats Mu roughly a few times but it's just for a moment or two, the rest of the time he's loving and encouraging.
> 
> This is the first smut I've written in years and the first one I've ever completed. I hope you like it!
> 
> If you want to talk to me about the ship, the kinks, or anything Saint Seiya really, my Twitter is @BetaDilemma <3

“You called for me, Master?”

Shion looked up from his paperwork to look at Mu. The young Saint apprentice, only 12 years of age, stood before him at the door. He still only came up to Shion’s chest in height but Shion would be lying if he said he didn’t love it. He wished Mu would remain cute and small like this forever.

“I did. Come in. And lock the door.”

Mu swallowed at the command. Locking the door only meant one thing. Special training.

Shion noticed the slight tension in Mu’s muscles and the hesitation in his movement. Good. Mu was the cutest when nervous. He was often nervous, sometimes even scared, of trying out new things Shion suggested but, with enough incentive, he always went through with them.

And if he really resisted, well… Shion was his Master and the Grand Pope. In the end, Mu had no choice but to accept his fate and follow his commands, at the penalty of forgoing his training and place at the Sanctuary.

“Why are you so nervous, Mu? I thought you enjoyed training; getting stronger.”

“I-I do, Master. I just…”

“Just…?” Shion let his voice drop. He loved seeing Mu so nervous, it made his heart sing with love for his beloved apprentice. Perhaps it was a bit mean to tease him like this but he couldn’t help himself.

“I just…” Mu swallowed and kept his eyes low. “I… don’t see how this special t-training will help me…”

Shion narrowed his eyes.

“Mu. Who is the Master here?”

“You are.”

“Exactly. I’m the one who knows what’s good for you or not. I’ve trained all of the Gold Saints before you as well as those currently in training with you. If I say this helps you to develop your skills as a Saint, then I speak from experience. Now, will you do as you’re told,” Shion leaned forward on his desk and used his telekinesis to make Mu look him in the eye. “Or would you burden me with a weak student?”

“Of course not, Master! I’ll do as you say.”

Shion released his grip on Mu and pushed his chair away from his desk and turned it sideways.

“Come here.”

Mu walked around the desk and stood in front of Shion.

“Open my robes.” Just as Mu was lifting his hands, Shion said loudly and in a commanding voice, “With your telekinesis.”

Mu looked uncertain. His powers were not quite as stable as he would like yet, but he nodded nonetheless.

The buttons that held Shion’s robes closed were being undone one by one. It was taking longer than if Mu used his hands but seeing him struggle was really cute. When Mu finished with the buttons, he undid the sash around Shion’s waist and pulled the robes open.

He gasped.

Shion was wearing nothing underneath his robes. The erection he’d been hiding underneath them was not quite apparent, hard and flushed against his stomach as it was. Shion pushed at it once to stretch it and then leaned on his hand.

“Good job, Mu. Now undress yourself using your powers as well. All of it.”

Mu swallowed again, still feeling a bit shy, and unwrapped the scarf from around his neck and waist. Then he lifted his shirt and let it fall on top of his scarf on the floor. He looked up hesitantly at Shion, waiting.

“I said all of it, Mu. You must take your orders more seriously.”

“Yes, Master Shion…”

He slowly untied the sash keeping his pants up. Despite not looking at him, he could feel his Master’s eyes on him, following his every action. That piercing gaze made him anxious, unsure if whatever he was doing truly pleased his Master.

Shion smiled when Mu’s pants fell to the floor. His cute little cock was at half-mast. Mu may appear to be shy about these things but Shion knew he enjoyed them regardless. Maybe not as much as Shion but he’d learn to love it just as much in time. He was still young, after all.

Mu stepped out of his clothes and shoes and moved them to a pile on the side.

“Look at me, Mu,” Shion said when Mu looked at anything but him, “I want you to see how much I enjoy the progress you’ve made so far. Your body has been developing well.”

He knew Mu didn’t like being the center of attention, to be stared at like he was an exhibit. And that was precisely why he told Mu to look at him while he did exactly that. As a Saint, he would inevitably be looked up to and admired by many people. As Shion’s successor, the Grand Pope’s successor, he was going to be gawked at even more. He needed to overcome this fear so it wouldn’t cause him anxiety later on in life.

“Come closer,” Shion said, opening his legs so Mu could stand between them, “Kneel.”

“Master?” Mu looked up at him, confused and nervous.

“Did you misunderstand? I said kneel.”

Mu did so. Due to his small stature, even as a 12 year old child, he was facing Shion’s cock head on. It was very large, much more than his own. Long and thick. Veins well pronounced. A big fluffy head on top. A bead of wetness coming from the slit at the tip. Mu swallowed harshly.

This didn’t go unnoticed by Shion.

“I’m glad you like it, my darling Mu. Today I will teach you how to control your breathing. In combat, your enemy won’t give you time to catch your breath between strikes, so taking quick but plentiful breaths, or even being able to hold your breath for long periods of time, is a very useful skill for a Saint. And you want to be a powerful Saint just like the others don’t you? Just like Saga?” 

“Yes, Master, of course!” Mu exclaimed, looking up at him with a new shine in his eyes. Praise always boosted Mu’s confidence.

“Do you remember how I put your cute cock in my mouth whole before?” Mu nodded, “Excellent. Today, it will be your turn.”

Mu paled, eyes darting between Shion’s cock and face.

“A-All of it, M-Master? Mu stuttered, confidence gone, only to be replaced with nervousness with a tinge of fear.

“Yes, of course.”

“But… it’s so big… I don’t think… Master, I don’t think it will fit…”

“Nonsense. You’ll see you’ll be able to do it. Unless…” He grabbed Mu by the chin, forcing him to look up at him. Shion let a hint of an angry frown show on his face, “You think my guidance isn’t enough to help you succeed? Will you give up before you even try?”

Mu shook his head as much as the tight grip on his chin let him.

“Then what do you say?”

“...As you command, Master.”

Shion smiled and let him go.

“Good, my sweet student. Now go slow, just the top first.”

Mu nodded once more, swallowing in reflex as he set his eyes on the fat cock in front of him. It seemed like an impossible task for someone his size but… if Master Shion said he could do it, then he would trust him and try his best.

He tentatively put a hand on Shion’s thigh and another at the base of his cock, turning it towards him. He took a deep breath and put the head of his Master’s cock in his mouth. It was slightly squishy. Mu could taste the bead of wetness he’d seen before; it tasted good, if a bit salty.

“Hmm… good, good. Now move your tongue around it… And rub the opening on the tip too but slowly.

Mu nodded and moved his tongue around the head slowly in circles, also sliding it under the spongy head to lick underneath it. Shion sighed and patted Mu’s head. Happy with the encouragement, he continued in earnest. He did as he was told, slowly running his tongue at the slit on the cockhead. 

For a moment though, he couldn’t help but imagine what sort of things one could insert into it… Something that would keep his Master’s cock hard and standing proud so he could take his time admiring it.

“Excellent… Now suck it.”

Mu did so. Shion’s sharp intake of breath made his heart beat faster.

“Keep sucking and run your tongue around the head again.”

It was hard to do both at the same time but Mu tried his best, sucking and tracing his tongue all over the head. Shion stroked Mu’s hair just above his ear, revealing more of his face to him.

“That’s very good, Mu. You’re doing really well. Now, let’s try going a bit lower, shall we?”

Mu obeyed. He stopped sucking so his mouth was looser around his cock and he pushed his head downwards. The feeling of his Master’s big cock filling his mouth was strange. He had to keep his mouth open just enough so that his teeth didn’t touch it; he still remembered Master Shion using teeth on him as a way to teach him not to do that — with the knowledge of how painful it could be.

“Now, do what you did to the head but to all that’s in your mouth.”

The length of the cock was wider, bigger, and harder than the head. It was harder to lick it inside his mouth than it was to do it just to the tip. Mu could feel a line of drool slip from one side of his mouth. He slid himself off of Shion’s cock to wipe it off with the back of his hand.

Before he could go back to his task, the hand on his head forcefully grabbed a bunch of his hair and pulled his head back. Mu yelped in surprised pain, hands instinctively grabbing Shion’s to make the pain stop. This only caused Shion’s grip to tighten.

“Take your hands off mine. Immediately.”

Mu shook his head.

“No… it hurts… please, let go…” Mu whimpered, voice strained from pain.

Shion pulled his hair harder.

“I said. Let. Go. You know what happens when you disobey me.” Shion said without a hint of sympathy in his voice.

The longer Mu struggled, the more intense the pain became. Eventually, he relented and let his hands fall to his sides. His eyes were shut tight, tears gathering at the edges.

His heart broke at the sight but he couldn’t forget his role in their relationship. He was the Master. It was his role to educate his apprentice and that meant rewarding him when he did well and punish him when he did wrong, just as Shion had been rewarded and punished accordingly when he himself was an apprentice.

Shion held the position for a few more seconds and then let go, satisfied. He smoothed the area he pulled with that very same hand, making sure to straighten Mu’s hair and massage his head. 

“There, see? All you have to do is do as I say. And that’s not what you did just now, was it?” Mu shook his head, eyes still shut. “No. What did you do wrong, Mu? To learn from his mistakes, a Saint must first be able to identify them.”

“I… I didn’t let go when you told me to.”

“That’s correct. But that’s not all you did wrong. What else did you do?”

“I grabbed Master’s hand without permission.”

“That’s also correct. You’re doing well, Mu. That’s two. Now, what caused all of this to happen in the first place?”

The pain was now fading thanks to the massage Master Shion was giving him. The soothing feeling was distracting, which didn’t help clear Mu’s confusion. He didn’t do anything wrong. Master just pulled his hair out of the blue.

“I… don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“...No, Master.”

Shion stopped massaging his head and grabbed his small face with one hand.

“When did I tell you to remove your mouth from my cock, Mu?”

Mu’s eyes widened. The hand gripping his cheeks was hard and unmoving, making it difficult to form words properly.

“You didn’t Master.”

“I didn’t. Now, why did you go against my orders?”

“To… to clean my face…” Mu closed his eyes again. Shion could see a blush forming on his face, along with the smudged trail of drool going from his mouth down to his chin.

Despite him disobeying orders, seeing Mu so embarrassed over something Shion found really sexy was incredibly cute. 

“I see. Listen to me carefully. You are forbidden from cleaning yourself until I tell you to. Be it sweat, drool or piss. You don’t do anything I don’t tell you to do. Is that understood?”

Mu whimpered in embarrassment but nodded. 

“Now, open your eyes. Let me see those beautiful green eyes I love so much.” The praise made Mu’s blush spread to his neck and ears. He was so adorable; Shion’s self control was waning. “There we are! Try to keep them open, alright? Now, continue where you left off.”

Mu nodded and slid his mouth back onto Shion’s fat cock. The heaving coating of spit he’d left on it had gotten a bit colder, which somehow made him feel a bit dirty… The urge to close his eyes was forever present at the back of his mind but his Master had told him to try to keep them open so he would do his best.

“Very good, Mu. But… I can’t let you go without being punished, you know that right?”

Before Mu could begin to guess at what Shion planned on doing, two hands grabbed the back of his head and pushed him down hard, forcing more of Shion’s cock to enter his mouth in the process.

He was choking. It was too big. His eyes were wide as tears ran down his face. He was aware enough to know he didn’t have all of his Master’s cock in his mouth but he could already feel the head hitting the back of his throat.

He screamed as best he could; he was pushing against his Master’s thighs and trying with all his might to get away. Drool pooled in his mouth and slipped through whatever small cracks there were between Shion’s cock and his small mouth.

Panic was setting in. He could hear his own choking and gurgling, a sound so foreign to his ears he wasn’t entirely convinced he was the one truly making them. Faintly in the background he could hear his Master’s breathing getting heavier. Shion’s hands kept him from escaping his position, pressing down on him just hard enough to lock him in place.

Shion, on the other hand, was in bliss. Mu’s mouth constricting around him, the feel of his warm and wet tongue thrashing against his member, the spasming walls of the back of Mu’s throat massaging and embracing the head of his cock, the wet gurgling noises coming out of him… it was wonderful… intoxicating.

He could feel drool slide down his cock and tickle his balls. He moaned loudly and, just once, pushed a bit more of his cock inside Mu with a slow buck of his hips before letting him go.

Mu immediately leapt off his cock and went down on all fours on the floor, coughing hoarsely so hard it hurt his head. He tried to take deep breaths but the tightness in his throat made it hard to do so. He resisted the urge to clean his mouth, the residual pain on the side of his head a reminder of the Grand Pope’s orders.

When he calmed down a little, Mu looked up at Shion. His entire body trembled from shock. He was about to swallow the excess saliva in his mouth when his entire jaw froze, the tell tale scent of his Master’s telekinesis overpowering his senses.

“Very good, Mu. But as I said, no cleaning. That includes the inside of your mouth.”

Mu nodded, keeping his mouth closed but making no move to swallow. Shion released his hold.

“What do you have to say?”

It was hard to speak with all the saliva in his mouth but he tried anyways.

“Thank you for the punishment, Master Shion.”

“Good boy, Mu,” Shion reached over and patted Mu’s head, “Now come closer.”

Mu crawled on his hands and knees to Shion, his Master’s hand still on his head. He sat on his knees when Shion applied pressure on his head, signaling him to stop.

“Open your mouth. Keep your eyes on mine.”

Shion smiled when Mu obeyed. Mu’s heart skipped a beat. His master may be harsh with him from time to time but he was also kind and beautiful. When it came down to it, he felt he would do anything for him.

“Open it wider.”

Mu’s eyebrows twitched at the command but he complied. It took a great deal of concentration to not swallow on reflex alone given the amount of saliva still in his mouth.

Shion sighed in frustration. This hesitation to follow his orders to the letter happened too often for his taste. He’d have to work on breaking this habit of his sooner rather than later.

He leaned over and pulled Mu’s mouth open as wide as it could go. Mu whimpered in surprise but didn’t fight him like before, even as the skin on the sides of his mouth stretched uncomfortably. Shion tilted his head a bit back so the excess saliva wouldn’t slide down his mouth accidentally.

“That’s better.” Shion removed his fingers from his mouth and wiped them on Mu’s face, “Can you be a good apprentice and keep it open all the way like that. Don’t close it even a little bit, alright? And keep looking at me.”

Mu nodded slightly.

Shion hummed approvingly and put two fingers over Mu’s tongue and pressed down; softly at first but harder over time. He lifted his tongue up and massaged the area beneath it, filled with saliva, coating his fingers in it.

He stopped to make sure Mu was being obedient. He was as still as a statue, eyes following his own like a hawk. Good. Shion offered him a smile and patted his adorable apprentice’s head once more.

“You’re doing a great job.”

He turned his eyes back to Mu’s mouth and moved his fingers back onto his tongue and massaged it back and forth in the middle.

That felt unexpectedly nice to Mu. Both his tongue and his Master’s fingers were slick and slippery with his saliva so it slid well. He couldn’t help the sigh of happiness that left his lips.

“You like that?” Shion asked softly.

Mu nodded as best he could so as to not accidentally swallow or drool all over himself again. It was more relaxing than he’d expected.

Shion smiled again, his expression meant only to show happiness but Mu could detect a hint of mischief in his eyes.

They hadn’t been doing “special training” for that long, so Mu was still learning how to read Shion in these situations. He wasn’t used to this new strange but oddly satisfying training yet.

He braced himself. Surely Master Shion would try something new to test his body and resolve again. And he was right.

Shion was rubbing his tongue deeper and deeper into his mouth. Mu was starting to get nervous. The strange feeling was small but still too similar to the agony he went through a few minutes ago for his punishment. He gave a low whine, pleading with his eyes so Shion would have mercy on him.

He had forbidden Mu from using telepathy during special training unless absolutely necessary, so Mu was effectively forced to use the much less effective methods of his human peers.

 _If an enemy robs you of your powers or possesses greater telepathic abilities than you, you must learn how to communicate with only a look if you have to_ , he’d said. Mu doubted that would ever happen but obeyed nonetheless.

Shion noticed his apprentice was slipping into deep thought rather than keeping focused on what they were doing and consequently let his control slip, causing his mouth to close little by little. That was unacceptable. His apprentice seemed to be having trouble following orders, at least vocal ones. Maybe it was time to try a different approach.

He pressed Mu’s tongue down with two fingers, gripped his uvula with two others, and pulled on it, activating his gag reflex.

Mu was shocked out of his reverie by a sudden burst of nausea. He gripped Shion’s legs in desperation, his small body spasming against him, but Shion closed his knees on him to keep him in place. He was careful not to actually cause Mu to vomit but made sure Mu could feel the tugging.

When Mu started to cry in earnest and drool started to fall from his mouth, covering almost the entirety of the bottom half of his face, Shion stopped but held his jaw in place, keeping his mouth open.

“Look at me, Mu.”

Mu shut his eyes and shook his head as much as he could.

“I said look at me, Mu!” Shion’s voice boomed in his study.

Mu whimpered harder but obeyed and opened his eyes. His sight was blurry with tears. He blinked fast to try and clear his vision but to no avail. He didn’t need his eyes to know his Master was mad though.

“Why do you keep disobeying me today, Mu? Do you think this training is beneath you? Are you mocking your Master?” Mu shook his head desperately. “You say you want to be a good apprentice, a good Saint, a good warrior, but you can’t even follow simple orders.”

Shion looked to the side, putting on a pensive expression, knowing it would make Mu even more nervous. Even cuter. 

In truth, his transgressions so far had been minimal and understandable, but he knew firsthand how troublesome an apprentice could be if discipline and obedience weren’t hammered into their heads early. He may have been a handful for his old master but he wasn’t about to follow in his footsteps with Mu.

“If you can’t follow orders, orders given to you by the Grand Pope no less, then I might have to decide you aren’t fit to become a Saint after all.”

It was hard to keep his expression stoic when he heard Mu’s sudden cry. He might have gone too far with that one. Mu was crying even harder than before when he looked down. What little freedom he could have with his arms he used it to tightly grab Shion’s ankles. Absolute despair was written on his face. He knew that failing his training would mean he’d probably never see Shion again if his Master was actually serious.

Shion wasn’t serious, of course, but his heart broke either way. He let Mu go and removed his fingers from his mouth, letting him close it.

“Calm down, Mu. Slow your breathing.” Shion pulled Mu closer to him and put his head on his lap. I know it’s hard to follow orders, especially when you’re not used to doing certain things. But you have to try. The life of a Saint is a hard one. We have to be able to do many things that normal people could never even dream of doing.”

Mu was still shaking but his cries were slowing down into small whimpers. Good. He was learning to control his emotions quickly.

“You know why I’m harsh with you, don’t you?”

Mu nodded in his lap.

“I want you to grow up to be the best Saint in the Sanctuary. You’re my successor, Mu. I want to boast to everyone how strong and just my beautiful apprentice is. Will you let me do that?” Shion gently pulled Mu’s hair from his forehead so he could see him better.

Mu nodded and slowly went back to his previous position kneeling between Shion’s knees. 

“Yes, Master. I’m sorry, I’ll do better. Please, let me continue with training.” Mu’s voice, while still shaky, gained new confidence.

Shion nodded at him but said nothing for a moment. He was also trying to control himself. He couldn’t let Mu know just how much he was gushing over his cute little apprentice on the inside. He’d lose all his authority if he did.

Mu was quick to recover and just a few words of encouragement were enough to light a new fire in him. At this point, the only thing Shion had a better control over than Mu was his face, and even that was taking more effort than he would like. So young and already he owned Shion’s old heart.

“Open your mouth again. And keep your eyes on me, same as before.”

Mu did as ordered, opening his mouth as wide as he could. Shion noticed he hadn’t even tried to clean the cold drool or tear marks covering his face. His glistening eyes were also left alone.

Shion was shining with pride.

He inserted two fingers in Mu’s mouth again and rubbed the middle of his tongue back and forth, delighted to see that crying had made his mouth even wetter.

“I’m going to go in deeper. Control your breath and urges as much as you can. Remember, just when you think you’re at your limit, that’s only half of what you’re capable of.”

The sensation was weird but not unfamiliar now. Having half his Master’s cock in his mouth had been much more difficult to handle. He truly thought he was going to pass out at the time.

The fingers slid as easily as before; soothing when they went over the tip and sides of his tongue but nerve-wracking when they went deeper into his mouth.

Shion had forgotten how much pleasure he got just from having his fingers in someone else’s mouth. It was warm, wet, hummus, and held a very cute and pliant tongue. Mu’s eyes on him made him feel both dirty — a reminder of his voyeur practices with the cloths — and in control. 

Having his mouth open all the way meant he could see everything as he worked his fingers deeper into his favorite apprentice. Warm breath hitched whenever he moved towards the back. 

Shion smiled.

The sight was so very erotic. Having Mu on his knees and letting his Master do all he wanted with him; his every action dictated only him. 

Shion was going to make sure this never changed.

“I’m going deeper. Get ready.”

Mu took a deep breath and nodded.

Shion slid his fingers further into his mouth. As his fingers started to slowly dip downwards, Shion’s hand inevitably hit his uvula, causing Mu to whimper and his entire body to shake. Despite that, Shion was satisfied to see that his cute apprentice was holding strong, keeping his body in place and his eyes open and on him. They were straining to close, with tears gathering on the edges.

He recognized Mu’s determination, though he decided to say nothing aloud.

Ever so slowly, Shion pushed onward. The lower part of his hand was resting on Mu’s lower jaw, getting covered in drool and being kept warm by Mu’s breath. His fingers were now on the last visible edge of his tongue… just a bit further and they’d disappear into Mu’s throat.

Shion could feel his cock, previously softened by Mu’s pitiful cries, rise back up with renewed vigor.

He pressed down on the squishy mound, causing Mu to release a loud whimper and for more drool to slip down his face, now reaching his neck and chest. He looked so beautiful… Shion smiled to himself and kept going. The front of his fingers were now out of sight; he had to curl them in order to keep touching Mu’s tongue.

Shion had intended to keep going but Mu’s throat suddenly started to spasm and he gave quick slaps to Shion’s knees. The strain to keep his eyes open was clear as day.

That was enough. He quickly pulled his hand from Mu’s mouth and let him breathe properly.

“That was very good, you held out longer than I expected you to.” Shion leaned down to whisper into his ear, “I got my fingers really deep inside of you, Mu. Master is really happy with you right now.”

Despite Mu’s initial awkwardness with this special training — it was understandable, they hadn’t been doing this for very long, after all —, it seemed his words truly got to him. He was flushed all over again. 

“Your face is such a mess, my dear Mu.” Shion followed a line of saliva going down Mu’s chest with his finger. “You drooled so much it even got to your chest… My darling messy apprentice…”

Mu resisted the urge to look away. Master Shion seemed to enjoy his mess, especially when Mu was embarrassed by it… Against his will, he could feel himself hardening at the praise and his Master’s teasing.

“Can I clean my eyes, Master?”

“Your eyes? What’s wrong with them?” They were beautiful right now, after all. Gorgeous green enveloped in a heavy coating of tears… Staring right at him like he was the only thing that mattered this moment.

“I… I can’t see very well because o-of the tears… But you told me not to clean myself without y-your permission…”

Shion could feel his heart being squeezed with how much affection he felt for his student at that moment.

This gave him an idea though. Something he’d been meaning to try for a while now, and who better to try it on than his favorite boy?

“No, Mu. I’ll clean them for you.” Shion made sure to keep a reassuring smile on his face.

Mu smiled and nodded.

“Open your mouth again.”

Mu frowned in confusion but opened his mouth anyways.

Shion dipped his finger in Mu’s mouth, making sure it was thoroughly wet when he removed it.

“Master…?”

“Keep your eyes open. I will be very angry if you close them, understood?” Mu’s hesitation was clear in his wide eyes but after a couple of seconds he nodded.

Shion smiled and pulled his wet finger up to Mu’s eyes. Mu tracked his movement, nervousness settling in.

“Now hold very still… and don’t blink.”

His Master held his dripping finger over Mu’s left eye. A single drop of saliva fell onto his still glistening eye. Mu whimpered but forced his eye to remain open even when the powerful urge to close it tight and rub it became almost unbearable. His vision blurred even more as more drops fell right onto his eye.

“Master…”

“Shh… Be quiet…” Shion said, fascinated. He honestly expected Mu to rebel a little at this but it seemed his punishments and words of wisdom reached his cute apprentice at last.

A few more drops fell, and soon enough there wasn’t enough saliva on his finger to continue. He dipped his finger in Mu’s mouth again, taking the time to rub underneath his tongue.

“You can blink a little to relieve yourself. Close your right eye but keep the left one open.”

Mu didn’t need to be told twice. He blinked a lot in an attempt to remove the stickiness in his eye but it wouldn’t go away completely. When Shion tapped his cheek, Mu squeezed his left eye shut only.

“Good boy, Mu. Very good.”

This time, however, instead of going over Mu’s eye again, he placed his saliva coated finger directly on Mu’s eyeball. Mu whimpered in surprise at the strange sensation. It felt weird… but in a good way. It was hard to explain, even to himself.

His tiny whimpers rose in volume and frequency as Shion started to massage his eyeball; around the iris, rubbing at the sclera, making sure to coat it thoroughly in Mu’s fluids. Eyelids twitching but never closing.

Shion was sure he could cum at the softest touch right now.

He dipped his finger in saliva again and switched to massaging the iris and pupil area. Mu was keeping his eye in place this time, locked in position. Good. He was learning. Shion’s breathing was turning heavy with excitement. 

They’d go a bit further…

He stopped with his pad on top of Mu’s pupil and pushed down. 

A louder whimper.

Shion felt himself harden even more. He pressed down again on several other places. The squishy eyeball changed shape slightly each time to accommodate the pressure.

He took his finger off and told Mu to blink as much as he wanted again, which he promptly obeyed.

“Now keep your left eye closed and open your right one. We need to clean both of them.” The shiver that ran down Mu’s body was practically visible to the naked eye.

However, instead of a finger like he’d been expecting, it was his Master’s face that was standing over his, breath tickling his nose.

“Remember, keep your eye open.”

The last thing he saw, before he could even think to ask, was his Master opening his mouth. His vision became blurry and obscured. A slick, wet, hot appendage dragged over his eye. Mu let out an involuntary moan, causing Shion to stop, surprise written all over his face.

“Oh my dear Mu… You truly are perfect.” Shion cupped his face with both hands. He was even keeping his mouth open all on his own.

It was certainly a surprise for Shion; never had he imagined Mu would naturally take to one of his less common interests. He leaned down again and circled the entirety of his exposed eye with his tongue, applying pressure whenever he felt like it. Then he pulled Mu’s upper eyelid up with his thumb and pushed his tongue against the exposed junction, dragging his tongue left and right as he did so.

Mu’s previous whimpers turned into moans and when Shion put his hand on Mu’s small dick he found it hard and dripping with precum.

Shion licked his eye a few more times, dragging his tongue over the surface and coating it in a heavy layer of saliva, delighting in the salty taste of his apprentice’s involuntary tears, before pulling back. 

The eye was a bit red, glassy, and best of all, extra wet with something thicker than tears… the dreamy look on his face looked extremely sexy and it should be committed to memory.

“You can close your eye and rub them both. Even with a few bumps along the way, you did well. You can close your mouth again.” Shion patted Mu’s head with one hand and massaged his jaw with the other. 

“Now get back here. This lesson is far from over,” said Shion as he leaned back in his chair and gestured to his groin, “Go slowly but I want you to reach the same place you did before, down to the wet line.”

Mu looked at Shion’s still glistening cock. The wet line… He couldn’t possibly mean…

“Yes, half of it.”

“But Mast-”

“Must I punish you again so soon? You weren’t like this before, my dear student. I don’t wish to be severe with you but I will if you give me no choice. I won’t tolerate rebellious behavior in the Sanctuary.”

“N-no, I’ll do it! Please, I’ll be good!”

It took more willpower than Shion had to not react outwardly to his cute little Mu’s enthusiastic reply. He learned so well. Shion could only grip the armrests of his chair hard and take a deep breath to keep from cumming all over himself.

If Mu interpreted that as Shion getting mad at him and doubting his words and resolve, then all the better. If he wanted to succeed and make his Master proud then he’d have to do his best and push past his limits. 

Mu still thought his Master expected too much out of him at times but he’d follow the Pope’s orders anyway, as all inhabitants of the Sanctuary should.

He scooted closer and placed two hands on the base of Shion’s cock, took a deep breath to steel himself, and took it slowly in his mouth.

“Go up and down slowly. Take me deeper each time you go down.”

Slight nausea still clung to his stomach but at least the feeling of something so large entering his mouth was no longer foreign. He did as he was told but had to stop for a moment once the head hit his uvula and breathe heavily through his nose. He froze when a hand landed on his head, afraid his Master was going to force him down again.

“It’s alright, I’m not going to hurt you, don’t worry. You’re doing well. Take deep breaths and keep going. Fight through it.”

 _‘Fight through it’_ Master Hakurei had told him too, multiple times. Sudden memories of his old Master didn’t shake him much as they once did but right now, as Mu hummed and descended on him further, he had the crystal clear image in his mind of this exact scene but with his role reversed. He never thought he’d ever be in his Master’s shoes, passing down the knowledge he received to a new generation.

As Mu placed a hand on his thigh and edged closer to him, Shion found himself smiling and rubbing his head affectionately. He’d been luckier than Hakurei though… Mu was the cutest boy in the world, and much more well behaved and polite than Shion had been at his age. 

Hakurei would have loved him.

Warm and emboldened by the encouraging words, Mu took a deep breath, closed his eyes tightly, and forced his head down. Hot shame burned in his cheeks as he felt drool leave his mouth in droves but he couldn’t deny it made it easier to slide Shion’s cock further into his mouth.

“That’s it… Just a bit more…” Shion kept massaging Mu’s head gently but kept a tight grip on his armrest. “You’re almost there…”

Mu pulled up until only the tip was on his mouth to relax his throat and then, with a rush of confidence, pushed his head down even further.

Shion’s cock now hit the back of his throat. He’d done it. It still felt uncomfortable; he could barely move his tongue, his mouth felt locked in place due to Shion’s girth, his throat spasmed around it - though not as violently as before, thankfully. Breathing through his nose was harder but he held his position, awaiting orders.

Shion leaned back on his chair and sighed in pleasure, enjoying the feel of being engulfed in tight wet heat.

“Don’t move your head, Mu.”

He placed his hand on the junction between Mu’s jaw and throat and pressed hard into it. The added pressure caused Mu’s discomfort to increase but also lit a sudden unexpected fire in his belly.

“Ah… I can feel myself in your throat. Give me your hand, press here.” The young apprentice moaned as he felt his Master inside him. “Come, get off for a second.”

He pulled Mu’s head away, cock slipping easily from his mouth, and let him take a few breaths before taking his lips in a deep, slippery kiss. Once his tongue slipped inside, he entwined it with Mu’s. 

They moaned against each other as their tongues moved in tandem. Mu placed his hands around his Master’s neck, hiding them in his big fluffy hair, and leaned closer against him. Kissing was one of his favorite things to do together; the one thing Shion was never harsh with him on.

While they were occupied with their messy kissing, Mu felt Shion’s other hand, previously resting on the armrest, massaging his chest and pinching his nipples, coating his fingers in the now cold saliva. Mu gasped and gripped his Master’s neck tighter, moaning straight into his mouth.

With his fingers thoroughly lubricated, he pulled Mu closer to him, making him stand on his knees rather than sit on them, and lie on top of Shion’s. He moaned as Mu’s wet stomach rubbed against his cock.

Mu yelped in surprise against Shion’s mouth when a cold wet finger touched his hole, massaging it, and he shamelessly stuck his butt out, blushing harder.

“Don’t hold yourself back, my darling Mu. Make as many sounds as you can.”

What his Master said barely registered in his mind, lost as he was in the sensation, the pleasure of being kissed by him and having his entrance touched at the same time, like he could cum on command. The pressure against his hole increased more and more until it finally slipped inside him, cold and slippery from Mu’s own drool, forcing a wanton moan from his lips.

“Master…” he moaned against Shion’s lips.

With extra vigor and a sudden surge or arousal caused by Mu’s unguarded moans and enthusiasm, Shion grabbed his ass and hauled him onto his lap. Mu was so turned on he barely noticed the change in position, latching onto his Master’s neck and mouth as soon as he was seated in his lap.

Shion lined his dick with Mu’s and bucked his hips to rub them against one another while plunging another wet finger into Mu. The added sensations caused Mu to move his hips to chase after the new pleasure.

Shion stopped kissing him only to lick at the drool falling from his mouth due to their enthusiastic kissing. He loved how sloppy his adorable young student got with his kissing when he was horny out of his mind.

He thrust his fingers in and out of Mu’s hole harder and faster to match his apprentice’s pace and increasingly higher pitched moans.

When he peeked down, he found his little cock red and wet, covered in its own precum. A cup to his balls told him they were pulled tight against his body, just about ready to release.

Without warning, Shion took his fingers out of him and pushed his body away. Feeling like he was about to burst, Mu started crying loudly at his Master, bucking his hips against the air and reaching for Shion’s hair, tears flowing hard down his face as he desperately tried to get that last bit of friction in order to cum.

Shion has never seen a more beautiful sight.

“Master! Please, don’t stop! It hurts… Master S-Shion…” Mu tried to push the hands holding him back down to where his need was greatest. “Please keep t-touching me, I’m almost there!”

“Shh…” Shion held Mu with telekinesis and placed a finger on his lips, which Mu immediately put in his mouth and sucked, drawing a delighted laugh from his Master.

Mu was resisting Shion’s hold on him, his nervousness and embarrassment gone. Shion smiled softly at home.

He’d been waiting for this. 

It always took Mu a while to warm up both to these sessions and to Shion himself. He’d keep a respectful attitude at all times and do what he was told, as he should, but these were the moments Shion loved the most. When Mu’s guard was down and he both showed and told Shion how much he needed him and cared for him. And in turn, Shion did the same.

It felt safer to do this when Mu was in this state: soft and vulnerable. As both Master and Grand Pope, Shion couldn’t lose his authority, even to his beloved boy. He would only lower it in intimate and loving moments, or when Mu truly needed him to.

The soft sniffles drew him from his thoughts. Mu had stopped struggling, only sat there, limp on Shion’s lap, held upright by Shion’s powers. He leaned closer and tilted Mu’s face up.

Mu looked miserable. He was biting his lip, eyebrows drawn together and eyes down.

Shion frowned. He released Mu from his powers and brought him closer, enveloping him in a hug, one hand reaching to stroke his hair. Mu relaxed somewhat at the soothing warmth that enveloped his body.

“I’m sorry, Mu. That wasn’t nice, I know.” Shion kissed the top of Mu’s head. “But we have to finish your training first. It’s hard but… if you continue to be an obedient little boy…” Mu let out a questioning noise, followed by a sniffle. He grabbed a handful of Shion’s fluffy hair and stroked it close to his chest. “Master will let you cum… and grant you one request.”

“...You will?”

“You have my word.”

It took a few moments but eventually Mu nodded and left his Master’s embrace. Shion gave him a soft kiss on the lips and brushed his hair from his face; he also cleaned his face of any fluids still there.

“There, all better. Are you ready to continue?”

“Yes, Master Shion.”

Gently, Shion put him down on the floor on his knees again. He paused for a moment. Both he and Mu had softened in the meantime; it was time to remedy that. He slid one hand to rest on his apprentice’s cheek and locked their lips once more.

Mu sighed blissfully. They kept the pace slow this time, savoring each other and letting their tongues enter each other’s mouths slow and sweet. This was never a battle for dominance for them. While his Master often demonstrated his authority and power over him in all other aspects of their lives, he never forced it on Mu when they shared this intimate act.

He was always gentle, always patient.

It lit up a fire in his heart and groin.

Mu put both his hands on Shion’s cheeks and deepened the kiss. The wet sounds their mouths created together were turning him on more and more and he could feel his cheeks flushing again.

Shion was the one who broke the kiss, but not before running his tongue over Mu’s swollen lips. He smiled at little Mu’s blissful expression and leaned back on his chair, spreading his legs further apart.

With a fire now burning in him, Mu turned to the large cock in front of him. It was still somewhat soft but Mu would take care of that soon enough. He positioned it towards him and took a deep breath.

He opened his mouth and took as much of it as he could. Since it wasn’t fully hard he could fit half of Shion’s member in his mouth. As he was pulling up, Shion placed a hand on his head and prevented him from going further.

“Go back down to where you were and stay there. Move your tongue around me and hum.”

Shion’s breathing quickened as that warm and wet tongue circled him and the vibrations brought him back to full hardness. 

Feeling a dick grow in his mouth was strange, Mu thought, and soon it filled his whole mouth and was close to touching the back of his throat again.

“Very good, very good. Now take me deeper into you. You won’t be able to breathe for a little bit so take a few deep breaths beforehand.”

This was it.

Mu took deep breaths through his nose and forced his way down. He felt the head of his Master’s cock drag down the walls of his throat. The discomfort was immediate. As Shion had said, he couldn’t breathe no matter how hard he tried. It was hard to fit more around his mouth, its girth made it so his jaw was forced open rather than being held open by his own muscles.

As he tried to go deeper, the head strained against the back walls of his throat more and more. It was unable to bend down, unlike his master’s fingers had. That and the sensation of his member dragging against his uvula caused Mu’s throat to spasm again.

Shion couldn’t take his eyes off of Mu… gagging on his cock with excess saliva building up around his member and sliding down to his balls. The walls spasming around his cockhead were turning him on immensely, making it hard for him not to buck his hips. Being careful not to apply pressure, he massaged Mu’s head as he gagged, to both comfort him and make him aware of their presence should he disobey again.

“Hold it there for a bit, Mu. Be a good boy for Master. You’re doing so well for me. Just a little bit more.”

The best part was hearing Mu gag around his cock, made all the more erotic by how wet it sounded due to the excess saliva building up in his mouth. It was like the entirety of his engulfed cock was being massaged. 

Shion moved a finger to the point where his cock connected with Mu’s mouth. He moaned when he felt how wet it was with drool.

“Alright, that’s enough. Come back up.”

Mu did so without hesitation, coughing and putting a hand to his throat as soon as he came up for air.

Not leaving him much time to recover, Shion directed his head back towards his cock.

“Again. Hold it there longer this time.”

He barely had time to open his mouth before Shion was guiding him down, sliding his cock once more deep inside his mouth until it touched the back of his throat. It didn’t take him long to start gagging again, and he had to squeeze his eyes shut and try to hold himself together. The hands on his head served as warnings to not move away.

The more his throat spasmed, the more the cockhead strained his walls, the more he got used to it.

Shion could feel his control wane by the second. He hadn’t had his cock inside a young, small, tight throat in so long, and it felt so good, so delicious. He wanted to take it slow for Mu but he was finding it more and more difficult to do so.

To prevent him from losing his self control too soon, he grabbed Mu’s head and pulled him out. Mu coughed again while Shion could only take deep breaths to calm himself.

When Mu calmed down, Shion pressed their lips together again and slid his tongue into Mu’s mouth. He could taste his own salty precum all around, turning him on even further.

“You’re getting better with each try, well done. Come, now. No, lower.” Shion put a finger on his balls, “Here. Lick then.”

Head still somewhat dazed, Mu obeyed without much thought. He rubbed his face against his Master’s balls, inhaling the deep musky scent coming from them. They were hairless, as per Shion’s usual standard, and soft. Mu closed his eyes and ran his tongue around them.

“Put one in your mouth.”

Mu opened his mouth and sucked one of Shion’s balls inside. He swirled his tongue around it and gave it little sucks, pulling at the skin keeping it connected to the other one.

“Now both…”

He had to be careful as he obeyed, it wouldn’t do to hurt his Master by accident. Getting punished again so soon was the last thing he wanted.

Shion sighed and pulled Mu’s face closer to his crotch, and spread the wetness on his cock against his face. His little apprentice just kept his eyes closed and moaned appreciatively. 

“You’re being so good, my dear Mu. So obedient. I’m really proud of you.”

The wet tongue around his balls moved with added vigor at the praise. Mu actively rubbed his head against Shion’s member as well, messing up his face even more, and sucked on his balls.”

The more disheveled Mu became, the less composed Shion could hope to remain. He opened Mu’s jaw with his hands and let his balls drop from his mouth.

“That was very good. Now get up and put everything that’s on my desk away. Telekinesis only.” 

Mu frowned but said nothing. He could barely think clearly. He stood slowly, legs shaking slightly under him.

It took some effort and concentration for him to use his power still, and his Master was only making it more difficult for him. Leaning back against his big imposing chair, hair even wilder than usual, his pope robed open and dirty, his magnificent body on display for Mu to see, his legs spread open and hiding nothing…

“Mu. The desk.”

“Y-Yes, Master Shion.” His cheeks flushed even more, if that was even possible.

It took several tries but Mu managed to put everything away. Without a word, Shion picked him up and placed him on the desk, the cold wooden surface drawing a wince out of him once it made contact with his warm behind. Shion captured his lips again and pushed him back until he was lying on his back.

“Now comes the hard part.” Shion brushed Mu’s bangs from his face and kissed his neck. “But I know you’ll be able to do it.” Shion got off him and walked to the edge of the desk. “Lie down facing this way.”

Mu changed positions and swallowed nervously when Shion moved to stand over him, his big wet cock hovering over Mu’s face.

“I’m going to control the pace. Remember to control your breathing and your body. You must learn to gain full control over it.” Shion caressed Mu’s cheek with the back of his hand and said in a softer tone, “You know what to do if you can’t handle it, don’t you?”

 ** _Yes, Master Shion_** , Mu responded telepathically.

“Very good.” He leaned down to give him a quick kiss on the forehead. “Open your mouth.”

Mu took a deep breath and opened his mouth. Shion smiled and slowly guided his cock inside him, sliding back into that warm mouth. The change of angle felt good and drew a moan from his lips.

With a hand on his desk for support and another rubbing Mu’s nipples, he pushed his hips forward slowly. He saw Mu curling his toes and felt a soft vibration from his mouth.

“Take a deep breath. I’m going in deep.”

He sank deeper into Mu, clock sliding in easy and hitting the back of his throat in an instant. His balls were not resting on top of Mu’s eyes, forcing him to close them.

Shion grabbed one of his nipples and twisted it between his fingers, putting more pressure on his apprentice’s control, and pushed himself in again. Looking down, he couldn’t help but moan at the sight of the faint outline of his cock in Mu’s throat. He took himself out of him and let Mu cough and take deep breaths.

“Again.”

He didn’t wait for Mu to open up before he pushed his cockhead against his mouth, forcing it and sliding into the back of his throat in one fell swoop. He kept his eyes on Mu’s throat and even pushed deeper inside.

Mu started to choke around him, throat spasming, but Shion just kept on pushing past his apprentice’s previous attempts, moaning out loud when he saw the clear outline of his cock in his throat. He couldn’t resist. He put a hand on his throat and pressed down, the pressure being felt just faintly. Mu lifted his knees and whimpered loudly at Shion’s action. His gagging was getting louder and Shion could feel his balls on Mu’s face getting wet.

He took himself out and leveled his head with Mu’s, who coughed violently and as many quick breaths as he could. He was drooling more than ever and it was now starting to fall down to his eyes.

“You’re doing very well, my darling Mu. So, so well.” Shion smiled and gently kissed Mu’s eyelids. “Just one more push and I’ll be fully inside of you. All of me, Mu.”

Mu didn’t open his eyes but moved to grab blindly at Shion’s face. Shion gently took his hands and put them on his face. 

“I’m right here, Mu.” he said as he rubbed his knuckles against Mu’s hands.

Mu pulled him down for a kiss, capturing Shion’s lips and slipping his tongue inside. Kissing was what Mu did to calm himself down and it was something Shion never denied him. In the moments when he was under a lot of pressure, when stress clouded his mind, he always turned to his Master for comfort. In truth, this was Shion’s own doing, something he’d cultivated in Mu from a young age. It provided his apprentice with an easy way to clear his head and kept him highly dependent on Shion. Only Shion. 

Would Mu ever realize this? Would he be angry, afraid, feel betrayed? Would he even care? Would he be on such a tight leash that he would gladly accept whatever treatment his Master deemed to give him? The thought amused Shion. He’d never hurt his most precious boy, not truly; there were pains associated with training but these were things they all had to go through to serve Athena. 

But he had to admit, the thought of Mu being so trusting, so dependent on him, to the point of accepting even cruelty so long as it came from his Master… it sent shivers down Shion’s back.

It didn’t take long for Mu to let go, his breathing more controlled now. Shion smiled down at him and kissed both his hands before placing them on the desk again. 

His precious boy… how he wished he’d remain small and adorable like this forever.

He guided his cock all the way inside Mu’s mouth again, both so slick with saliva that he encountered no resistance whatsoever. He held Mu’s head in his hands and made the last push inside, sliding his entire length inside at last. Shion was filled with pride to see him hold out so well, with only curled toes and clenched fists as a physical show of discomfort. Even with his throat spasming around Shion’s cock, even with drool leaving his mouth in droves and covering his eyes, even with Shion’s balls resting on his nose and cutting off even the illusion of being able to breathe… their mental link was quiet.

He couldn’t help but buck his hips further into Mu when he saw his cock’s outline against his throat again. Mu whimpered loudly again but he barely registered it, the sight too entrancing for him to focus on anything else. He ran his hand over it, not applying pressure this time, and bit his lip to bring himself back to reality and not lose himself so soon.

With regret, he slid himself out of Mu’s mouth again. Even his hair was wet, with both drool and tears staining it. 

“You’re such a good boy, my beautiful Mu. You did it… And you didn’t even call for help. I’m so proud of you. So proud of my little boy.” 

His heart swelled when he saw Mu flush even more and his small dick, previously soft, now slowly hardening to half-mast. He’d always praised Mu when he did well but ever since he found out Mu got off on it he began doing it even more, every chance he got. He never let it get to Mu’s head, acting as soon as he saw the slightest hint of conceit forming in his attitude, but Mu was so perfect that his own nature prevented such things from ever fully developing.

Shion kissed Mu’s forehead. “You’re almost done. Finish me off and I’ll give you’re reward.” 

Mu’s body was still shaking from the previous stimulus but he nodded promptly and opened his mouth wide again. Shion got harder at Mu’s submissive behavior; he was truly blessed to have him in his life.

He slipped his cock inside him again and started to thrust back and forth into him, keeping it light at first but increasing his speed as time went on. When he was sure Mu had gotten used to the motions, he thrust harder, pushing more and more of his dick into his apprentice’s throat with each buck of his hips.

The tightness of his throat increased as Shion increased the strength behind his thrusts. He couldn’t stop his moans from coming through. Having gone slowly from the start, and denied his own release more than once, Shion was quite sensitive and on the edge of cumming. He pushed himself out until only the head of his cock remained inside to let Mu take a few deep breaths, and delved inside that wet heat once more.

He leaned forward, all while thrusting into his mouth, and massaged Mu’s chest, caressed and pinched his nipples - chuckling at the sudden tightness against his cock as he did so - before he slid his hands down his abdomen and grabbed his half-hard dick. The other hand he put on the desk to hold himself up so he wouldn’t risk falling on top of Mu.

Mu gagged harder and louder as Shion stroked him. Shion was reaching his tipping point, the sensations and sounds made him lose whatever shred of control he had left.

He let go of Mu’s dick, kissed his stomach and leaned back again.

“Mu, my c-cute apprentice… I’m about to finish… Get ready.”

Mu could do nothing as Shion grabbed his head and started to thrust wildly into his throat. Lost in pleasure, the heat, the tightness, the wetness, the sight of his member in his apprentice’s mouth visible from the outside, he let it all spur him on.

His Master continued to thrust in and out of him, causing cum to spread all over his mouth, making it so he couldn’t swallow, and for a new hotter substance to ooze out of his mouth.

Shion pushed one last time into him and then remained there, lodged deep inside his throat. 

Mu froze; a new weird feeling came over Mu as he felt that hot sticky substance go down to his stomach without any action from him. His head was light; his own cock was hard and hurting. This felt good. Even as his throat and lungs screamed in pain, a powerful rush of pleasure washed through his body.

When he finished emptying himself down Mu’s throat, Shion sighed. A soothing feeling of calm and comfort spread through his whole body and he slowly slipped himself out of Mu completely.

A stab of pain hit him when Mu leaned on his side, coughed hard and took as many breaths as his small strained body allowed him.

Shion pulled the hair from his student’s face, smoothing it along with the rest of his long hair, and let it hang from the edge of the desk. He rubbed Mu’s back in small circles as he waited for Mu to compose himself.

“Well done, Mu. You’ve completed your training. You did a splendid job, I’m so proud of you.” Mu pulled himself up and leaned his upper body against Shion’s stomach. “I’m so proud of you…” he whispered as he caressed Mu’s cheek with the back of his fingers, making sure Mu knew he was there, close to him and not alone.

“M-” Mu coughed into his fist a few times. “Master?”

“Yes, my darling?”

“Y-You said I could ha-have a reward, right? If I did well?”

“Yes, that’s right.” Shion didn’t clean Mu’s face yet, finding it sexy to see his usually clean and well-kept apprentice embody the very soul of debauchery.

“Then… Can you, um…” Mu hesitated.

“Go on, don’t be scared.” Shion leaned down to kiss Mu’s head. “You deserve any reward you desire.”

“Can you… s-suck me off… too?”

Shion smiled as Mu hid his face against Shion’s stomach and unintentionally smudging his stomach with the fluids on his face.

“Of course, Mu.”

A hand on his wrist stopped Shion from grabbing Mu’s shoulders to help him maneuver to a new position.

“Master… Could you… put your d-dick in my m-mouth while you… do that too? Please?”

Regardless of how much he loved Mu’s eyes, Shion was now very glad his apprentice had his eyes closed because he was sure his entire body was flushed and the expression on his face would destroy every bit of authority he had left. He didn’t move a muscle; he was sure he’d hug Mu and twirl him around the room otherwise.

Mu was just so cute… And becoming so debauched! Shion liked to think he had a hand in that but Mu was starting to come up with these things himself. It was a huge turn on that filled him with pride.

He was still very sensitive and wouldn’t be able to get hard right this instance but if that’s what Mu wanted then that’s what Shion would give him. He’d behaved so well, done all that was demanded of him, and deserved whatever he wanted as reward.

“Master? Is that no good?”

Shion blinked back to reality and forced himself to take a deep breath to calm down. He kissed Mu’s head again.

“No, Mu, that’s very good. Master will give you what you want.” Mu faced Shion, grabbing at his face to pull him down for another kiss. Shion chucked and showered him with many little kisses. “I know, I know. Just lie down and let Master take care of you.”

As he helped Mu lie back down on the desk, he couldn’t help but admire his little apprentice again as he caressed his cheek. Maybe he was getting old, getting sentimental so often during something like this. Or maybe Mu was just special. The other Saints were special in their own right but not even the most experienced and skilled of them could compare to his Mu.

“Open up. I’m going to start.”

Mu nodded and opened his mouth eagerly. Shion circles his lips with his thumb, enjoying how swollen and red they were, how soft they felt against his rough finger.

It was impossible to resist.

He leaned down and licked Mu’s lips, circling them with his tongue while his thumbs rubbed soft circles on his cheeks.

A whimper escaped Mu’s open mouth. He clearly hadn’t been expecting this but by the way he puckered his lips, it was certainly not unwelcome. Shion kissed him, open mouthed and light, his tongue reaching down to touch Mu’s. Mu didn’t waste any time and grabbed Shion’s face to pull him down to deepen the kiss, demanding more attention.

It was always funny how Mu could be so submissive in everything regarding his Master, only to gain a surge of dominance when they kissed, even in moments like this. Shion could hold full control over Mu but there would always be some part of him that remained his own, too stubborn to bow down to anyone.

That was one of the many things Shion loved about him.

He let Mu do what he wanted, though he couldn’t keep himself from smiling. He’d gotten his fill; it was Mu’s turn now. And then he’d take care of his precious student, with all the love and care he had in him to give.

As Mu worked their mouths together in a rhythm, Shion sneaked one of his hands down his chest - making sure to brush against one of his nipples, which only made him whine and kiss his Master harder - and palmed his hand-hard dick.

Mu stopped kissing him for a second to take deep breaths. His Master had only stroked him for a little bit before, not enough, and he was extra sensitive. 

“Master…” Mu grabbed Shion’s other hand and tugged it down. “Hurry…”

“I’m sorry. You looked so cute, I just couldn’t resist…” His words brought a blush to Mu’s face, only increasing his cuteness in Shion’s eyes. He left a quick kiss on his nose. “Open that beautiful mouth again.”

Mu complied and this time so did Shion. With one hand, he guided his soft cock to Mu’s mouth, gasping as Mu latched onto his still sensitive appendage. He circled the head with his tongue a few times before sucking on it in quick intervals. It sent strong shocks throughout Shion’s body, his legs trembled from the overstimulation and he had to lean on the desk with one hand so he’d remain standing.

Making sure he wouldn’t accidentally slip and fall on top of Mu, Shion leaned down and supported himself on his elbows. He pulled Mu’s foreskin down and licked the bead of precum that had been gathering at the tip of his dick.

A wave of satisfaction washed through him as he felt more than heard Mu’s moan when he put his entire dick in his mouth at once. Shion slipped a hand between Mu’s legs to massage his balls as he ducked that small dick into full hardness.

Shion was the one who moaned next when Mu grabbed his ass with both hands and pulled his hips forward, urging him to thrust forward.

“Mu, this is for you.” Shion let Mu’s dick slip from his mouth and spoke against it, licking it occasionally. “You don’t need to do more for me.”

Mu seemed to have different ideas. He lifted his knees, pulled Shion’s ass harder, sucked him harder, and moaned in protest when his Master remained motionless.

“...Are you sure? I don’t want you to strain yourself more than necessary.” Shion quickly wet a few of his own fingers in his mouth and rubbed them against Mu’s butthole. He spread his buttcheeks as he did so and moved Mu’s body a bit so his weight on the desk kept them spread open. “You know overexertion can hurt you in the long run.” Mu whined again. “...Alright then. Let me know if you want to stop.”

Shion pushed his wet finger inside Mu and let him thrust into his mouth as much as he wanted, which he did enthusiastically, most likely at his limit.

Shion admired his strength though; even while exhausted, and finally getting some much needed relief, he still wanted to pleasure his Master and worked hard at it. Shion’s own cock was hardening again, both at the treatment Mu was giving it and at the thought of Mu loving him so much that pleasuring Shion gave him pleasure in return.

Mu was truly perfect.

He inserted another finger into Mu and curled his fingers while thrusting them into him. Mu gripped his ass tighter and his hips thrusted into him more erratically, this filled Shion with happiness.

Mu had controlled himself really well during this special training, he deserved to let go and chase after his own pleasure now. Shion was getting worried though. He was getting bigger in Mu’s mouth and didn’t want to choke him again. So he worked on making sure Mu came as soon as possible so he wouldn’t get hurt inadvertently.

As soon as Mu started to choke on his half-hard cock, he pulled back halfway. His apprentice didn’t seem to like this though. He lifted his head to chase after him, digging his nails into Shion’s thighs in protest and trying to prevent him from going farther away.

Shion was unsure about this but he wanted Mu to trust his word when his Master told him he could do as he wished. He needed to learn some autonomy and his own limits, after all. 

And so Shion relented.

He pushed his fingers deeper into Mu and sucked on his dick harder as he thrust deep into Mu’s throat like before, matching his timing with Mu’s.

Mu’s moans were barely audible through his wet gurgling around Shion’s cock but his erratic thrusts and nails digging into Shion told him his apprentice was enjoying himself.

Just a bit longer.

Just as Shion’s mind was clouding over with the edge of his orgasm approaching, Mu came in his mouth. Shion clamped his mouth around him and made sure to swallow everything his little lamb gave him. It wasn’t a lot but he was still young, a few more years and he’d be able to give his Master a fine meal.

When Mu had no more to give, Shion removed his cock and fingers from inside him and massaged his hole soothingly. 

Mu was panting and whimpering when he kneeled down to his face. Shion moved to give him a kiss but Mu pushed him away and hid his face behind his hands, the tell tale sound of crying quickly reached his ears.

Sudden sharp panic flooded Shion’s veins.

“Mu, darling, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

“M-Mast-” he hiccuped and grabbed blindly at Shion’s hair with a hand while keeping the other covering his face, “Di-didn’t cum… I want…” Any other words he might have wanted to say were drowned out by his cries.

Shion shushed him and gave him little kisses on his forehead.

Mu didn’t often drop this hard, Shion thought. He should have predicted this, it was the first time they did something this intense, and kicked himself mentally for it.

“It’s alright, Mu. Do you want Master to cum inside you again? Is that it?” Mu nodded and pulled harder on his hair. “Just like earlier?” Mu nodded again, already opening his mouth again and calling him without words.

One last kiss to his forehead and Shion got up. He slipped his cock, still hard and red, and slipped the head inside Mu’s open and inviting mouth. Mu immediately started to suck on it and surprised Shion by pulling him down to lie on top of him again with telekinesis, pure instinct guiding his actions.

 ** _More. Please. Again._** Mu grabbed his hips and moaned around his cock.

 ** _Anything for you, my beautiful Mu_** , Shion answered his mental calls with kisses on his belly.

Shion hugged Mu’s body and thrust inside him, deep and hard. He moaned heavily against Mu’s belly as he felt his cock slip into his tight throat and saliva build up around him, making his movements slicker and faster. Mu was trying to suck on him at the same time which caused his teeth to scratch Shion’s cock but Shion didn’t let that deter him.

Mu’s hands were gripping his hips tightly, nails digging into his skin. Shion pulled on their mental link but got only gibberish and strong emotions from it. Desperate need and love. That reassured him.

With his worries lessened, he focused on the tightness of Mu’s mouth around him and continued thrusting inside him. It wasn’t long before he felt the familiar pressure in his balls and lower abdomen, pushing him to chase mindlessly after his own release once more. He buried his head in Mu’s belly the moment he came, and Mu immediately grabbed onto his hips with an iron grip, keeping Shion all the way inside him.

Shion emptied himself down Mu’s throat, moans of relief left his mouth as he came for a second time, but cries were pulled from him as Mu forced him to thrust further inside him with telekinesis, even when he was already fully inside and had no more to give. 

With whatever limited movements he had, he attempted to suck on his cock more, he craved more of Shion inside him, more of his seed, wanted it to keep sliding down his throat and fill his stomach more. To be enveloped by his Master, both outside and inside of him.

Not long after though, Mu stopped and Shion was able to remove his softening dick and allow Mu to breathe again. Without missing a beat, Mu extended his arms, moaning out his Master’s name between the coughs. Warmth filled Shion’s heart and he picked Mu up into his arms.

“I love you so much.” Shion pressed their lips together, soft and gentle, “You’re so perfect, so adorable.” Mu started to cry at Shion’s words and hid his face in his neck.

Shion squeezed the little body in his arms and made his way to the baths.

“We’re going to take a bath, alright? I’m going to clean you up and then we’ll take a little nap. How does that sound?” Mu nodded and wrapped his body tighter against him.

Mu always became needy when they were done with training. This has happened since their very first time. Shion was glad Mu no longer hid his needs from him though, he knew now that he didn’t need to be strong all the time, that his Master would be there for him. Always.

The baths were already filled with warm water for them, a telekinesis skill Shion had learned long ago, for convenience more than anything else. He sat in one of the more shallow pools with Mu on his lap.

“I’m going to clean your face now. Can you let go of my neck for a little bit?” Mu shook his head. “Please? How will I look at your beautiful eyes if you hide them away from me?”

A few seconds later, Mu let go of Shion’s neck, cheeks flushed. Shion smiled to himself; Mu loved compliments to his eyes the most.

“Thank you. Now hold still for a little bit.”

They spent their time mostly in silence, only broken here and there with a few loving words from Shion, whispered right into Mu’s ears.

“There, all clean now. Can you open your eyes for me, my dear?”

Mu rubbed his eyes and slowly opened them. The world was a little too bright and blurry after he’d spent so long with them closed. He squinted and looked up to his Masters face, who was smiling sweetly at him like he was the most precious thing on the planet. It made his little heart beat faster and his body to get hot but he couldn’t look away.

“There we go… You have such beautiful eyes, Mu. They’re one of my favorite things about you.” He caressed Mu’s face with the back of his fingers. “Will you let me look at them every day?”

Mu nodded furiously, chest swelling with pride and happiness. Master loved his eyes and that made him happy. He’d do anything to see Master Shion happy and to earn his trust and affection.

“Thank you… Now, hold onto me, we’re going to wash in the big pool now.”

There was almost nothing more relaxing than lounging in the grand pool of the Pope’s Chambers and soaking in its warm waters. And nothing was better than enjoying this with Mu.

Mu was sitting on his lap as he washed his body, quiet and holding onto a few strands of Shion’s hair. It was sweet and a bit funny how much mu clung to his Master’s hair for comfort. From the moment he entered Shion’s life, he’d always refused to grab onto his robes and held onto his hair instead.

“You did really well today, Mu. You even worked hard when you were just supposed to be enjoying your reward.” Shion lightly kissed his lips and brushed his hair. “You will become a great Saint one day. I couldn’t have asked for a better successor to Aries.”

Mu rarely spoke during aftercare but he always glowed under Shion’s words, and his body expressed all that his voice didn’t. Shion kissed his forehead and pulled Mu to lean forward against his shoulder as he washed his back and bottom.

He delighted in Mu’s gasps when he cleaned his hole but didn’t pay any special attention to it otherwise. His favorite part when it came to bathing Mu was his hair, after all.

With only a short struggle, Shion managed to sit Mu on his lap facing away from him. It was the only time Mu relented in facing away from Shion, if only because his Master was great with his hands.

Like clockwork, it didn’t take long for Mu to start swaying on Shion’s lap as his scalp was massaged. That meant it was almost time to sleep. Shion rinsed Mu’s hair and did quick work on his own much longer hair.

“Do you want to soak in the water a little bit? We can go straight to bed if you want.” Mu sleepily turned around and clung to Shion’s chest in the water.

**_Water._ **

“Alright.” Shion kissed the side of his head and leaned back against the half-wall of the pool.

These quiet moments were the highlight of his day. With the responsibility of running the Sanctuary and training this generation of Gold Saints, relaxation wasn’t high on his priority lists.

Except when it came to Mu.

Mu was his escape from the chaotic world around him. The moment he was alone with Mu, everyone knew not to bother them unless it was a matter of extreme importance. This rule only applied to Mu, that was how special their connection was. Even when he was training the others, this rule only applied to Mu.

Only he would be allowed to watch Mu’s cute body and face bending to his will, only he would be allowed to hear all the sounds Mu made during their lovemaking. Because that’s what it was to Shion… No matter what else he said to Mu or anyone else.

Shion loved Mu above all others.

A part of him was training Mu for the future, just as did with all the others, but an embarrassingly bigger part of him wanted to connect with him on a deeper level. To connect with one of his own people in a way that was impossible with regular humans. To connect with someone who looked at him and saw the stars, instead of just “the Grand Pope”.

Shion hugged Mu tightly, tears stinging his eyes as he did so. Mu gave a soft squeeze in appreciation. His sweet little Mu. If there was one thing Shion wished for in his entire life was for Mu to never leave his side.

Over the span of his long life, he’s had to deal with loss constantly, especially being away from Jamir. Humans lived short lives, it was inevitable. Dohko stood as the exception only because of the Goddess’s blessing, but he never came to the Sanctuary and Shion was often much too busy to visit him either.

It was just Shion. The sole constant of the Sanctuary.

Until Mu came along and captured his heart.

“Shall we go to bed now, Mu? You need to replenish your energy.”

Mu only hummed in response, already half asleep. Shion smiled again. He’d take care of his little lamb, even as he grew to become the Aries Saint. Always.

He held onto Mu tightly and made his way out of the pool. With a quick work of telekinesis, he moved the towels to dry them as fast and as gently as possible.

The baths led directly to the Pope’s Bedchamber so it didn’t take long for Shion to move them to bed. He’d already prepared it beforehand, a sort of blanket and pillow nest for them to sleep in comfortably, as was their custom.

He lied on the bed with Mu, forever clinging to his chest, and snuggled closer to him as he moved the blankets to cover them like a cocoon.

Mu was already fast asleep with his head buried in Shion’s neck.

“I love you so much… You’re the most precious thing in this world to me, Mu. Please never leave me…” Shion kissed the top of Mu’s head and closed his eyes, following him into the realm of the Oneiroi.


End file.
